<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathing in the Silence by Brumeier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669922">Breathing in the Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier'>Brumeier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meditation, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Titles prompt: <i>any, any, Breathing In The Silence</i></p>
<p>In which Evan is trying to meditate, but Rodney has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Lorne/Rodney McKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathing in the Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathe in through the nose.</p>
<p>Hold.</p>
<p>Breathe out through the mouth.</p>
<p>Repeat.</p>
<p>Evan sat cross-legged on his balcony with his eyes closed, dressed only in his boxer briefs and a black tee. He kept up the measured, steady breathing and let his head empty of all extraneous thoughts. It was early in the morning and the only sound he could hear was the water breaking on the pier far below.</p>
<p>Atlantis surrounded him like a bubble of calm, a hum that was felt just beneath his skin instead of heard inside his head. In times of crisis that hum took on an urgent sharpness, but today there was nothing but soothing silence.</p>
<p>As Evan sank deeper into his meditative state he allowed memories to come, pleasant remembrances of meditating with his mother when he was a child, and with the other kids on the commune when he got a little older. He could hear the echo of Granny Wilson’s voice leading them all to set down their emotional burdens and reconnect with the earth.</p>
<p>Now he was connecting with the sea, the depths of which were teeming with life and beauty. Evan imagined waves swelling and rolling, and beneath the surface fish cutting easily through the water as they searched for food or fought not to become food for something else.</p>
<p>For the space of eight seconds he swore he could hear the call of a flagisallus.</p>
<p>Evan was pulled out of his zen state when the balcony door opened behind him, ushering in a swirl of slightly warmer air and the man he’d left sleeping in his bed.</p>
<p>“Do you always get up this early? The sun is barely up!”</p>
<p>Evan grinned without opening his eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you really complaining? You’re usually still up at this time, staring at lines of code.”</p>
<p>“That’s different,” Rodney said. “That’s work. You’re just sitting here contemplating your navel.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good-looking navel.”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.” Rodney said it without any bite, and Evan took it as it was meant. He’d been learning how to speak Rodney for a while. “You do this every morning?”</p>
<p>“When I can. It helps ground me.”</p>
<p>Evan stood and stretched, blinking his eyes open to take in the sunrise. He tugged Rodney over to stand next to him, slipping his arm around Rodney’s back.</p>
<p>“Where were you when it was meditate or die?” Rodney asked. He put off heat like a furnace and Evan leaned into him.</p>
<p>“You weren’t ready,” Evan replied seriously. “But I’d be happy to help you now. It’s great for relaxation, and you could use more of that.”</p>
<p>Rodney’s hand was suddenly on Evan’s ass, squeezing lightly. “You know what’s better? Orgasms. That’s backed by scientific fact.”</p>
<p>“Prove it,” Evan dared. </p>
<p>He turned his head and captured Rodney’s lips in a kiss, heated and a little dirty, and let Rodney move them both back inside. He wasn’t ready to give up meditating, but the orgasms were undeniably excellent. He’d make time for both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>